The present invention relates generally to photography and specifically to camera accessories. Existing camera mount systems are lacking in that they do not provide an adequate way to steadily hold the cameras with long lenses while shooting birds in flight and fast moving objects and people (e.g. car racing, football, baseball). Existing systems are problematic in that they do not allow vertical and lateral alignment of the camera lens with the user's eye, they do not accommodate long lenses, and they do not allow rotation of the camera relative to the horizontal plane.
The present invention overcomes the various problems described herein as well as those familiar to those of skill in the art. Two camera mounts connected to a main rail and moveable longitudinally with respect to each other, for differing lens lengths. One of the mounts includes two rollers to allow the camera to be rotated relative to the shooting plane. The camera and lens are simply set upon the two mounts. A rifle-like arrangement is used wherein a handle, with trigger connected to the camera with a cable, and stock/butt stock is provided. The stock and butt stock are vertically and laterally adjustable to accommodate right and left handed use as well as proper shoulder alignment.
One advantage of the present invention is that it can be quickly assembled & disassembled to place inside of luggage and to prevent accidental misidentification as a weapon.